Forever Loyal: No Matter What
by Melanie Chemer
Summary: Lynette Sterling is Captain Norrington's third lieutenant. As the events of the Curse of the Black Pearl unfold, she is tested by pirates and unrequited love. Includes Will, Elizabeth, Sparrow and all the others. Not a MarySue. Angsty NorringtonOC fic.


**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney and its subsidiaries. I am making no amount of money from this and am just having a bit of fun. If it were my story, there would be a lovely romantic scene between myself and Jack Davenport… but that's as maybe. Lynette and all other original characters are, however, mine.

**Rating:** Mature for naval battles, profanity, and future fornication chapters.

**Characters**: The entire cast of Pirates of the Caribbean, plus some originals.

**Pairings**: As the movie goes… and perhaps a one-night stand or two. Wink.

**Setting**: This story takes place before and during the Curse of the Black Pearl. I thought it would be interesting to see it from a naval officer's point of view and delve deeper into naval interactions of the story. As such, I have created an original character to provide us with a more in-depth look. Before you harp on me, I am fully aware that women were not allowed in the Royal Navy, but I thought it would be fun to write. So.

**Warning**: This is not a Mary-Sue. Hearts will be broken, the main character is not beautiful, nor perfect, and a wedding will not be in the last chapter. So, enjoy my vision of life in the Royal Navy during Pirates of the Caribbean. Please read and review. If you wish me to do the same for your story, I will gladly do so.

Lynette Sterling was being transferred, but to the last place in the world that she wanted to go: the Caribbean. Lieutenant Lynette Sterling had spent the last two years of her life in the Royal Navy, patrolling the waters north of Africa and south of Spain, protecting the Straight of Gibraltar for England. She had sailed as fourth lieutenant on a frigate, _HMS Loyalty_. During that time, her ship and its crew had gained a fair amount of prestige. However, the Straight of Gibraltar soon became the Royal Navy's lowest priority and as forts were stationed at Gibraltar, the _HMS Loyalty_ was no longer needed. The Royal Navy focused their attention elsewhere. The threat of piracy loomed in the Caribbean and England's colonies were in danger of being pillaged and looted by vandals run rampant. Lynn and a third of her ship mates were being stationed across the Atlantic at Kingston and Port Royal.

As Lynn sat amongst her friends and comrades in the officer's berth, she contemplated what horrible luck she considered this transfer. The rest of her ship mates, on the other hand, could never stop talking about the glory, the excitement, and the prize money they would win fighting pirates. Lynn slammed her fist on the table and all of the lieutenants turned to look at her. "It's not all prize money and naked women in the Caribbean, you know. There are worse things you need to worry about."

The second lieutenant chuckled and answered, "Of course, Mr. Sterling. There's always the prospect of becoming a sugar farmer and making a lot of money in the process." He and the other two lieutenants laughed aloud.

Lynn sat up straight, "I do not mean sugar cane, sir. I meant the heat, the tropical diseases, the hurricanes, and the shipworms." Lynn had never been in a hurricane, but she absolutely detested shipworms: nasty little buggers that ate away at the bottom of a ship and caused a lot of work for those on board. She had heard their presence was more prevalent in warmer climates.

The third lieutenant chuckled. "If the worse thing you are worried about is shipworms, Mr. Sterling, then you are going to have a rough time with the rest of your career in the navy."

The first lieutenant sulked. Although the second, third, and fourth lieutenants of _HMS Loyalty_ were being transferred, he was not. He was to remain on _Loyalty_ and set anchorage near Spithead, patrolling the English Channel for any distasteful activity from the French. "You could always pass your transfer onto me."

Lynn seriously considered it. In fact, after the second and third lieutenants had left the cabin, Lynn followed suit. She sought out the captain of the _Loyalty_, Captain Moorings. Lynn found herself outside his door, tapping softly.

A loud, "Come!" followed and she stepped inside, her hat in her hands.

Captain Moorings looked up from his writing and half-smiled. He was an older man, nearing his fifties and had seen more battles in the water than Lynn had seen fireflies in the night sky. His white-gray hair was tied back into a neat ponytail and his aged face wrinkled as he smiled. "What is it that I can do for you, Mr. Sterling?"

"Sir, I wanted to speak to you about my transfer." When he did not reply, Lynn continued, "I am not sure if it is the best course of action for my career, sir."

Captain Moorings stood, his face wearing a look of incredulous disbelief. "Mr. Sterling, you do not wish to transfer to the Caribbean? What is in your mind, young lass?"

"Captain, it is a great honour to serve the Crown anywhere, but I feel I will be a greater asset on a ship closer to the mainland," she replied. Lynn did believe it true. She cared very much for her homeland and the thought of leaving its coasts for the islands of the West Indies was absolutely horrifying.

Captain Moorings strode over to Lynn and looked her in the eyes. "Any young officer would jump at the chance to transfer to the Caribbean. You will have adventure, prize money, and the knowledge that you are upholding the law and enforcing those laws of the Crown on others who are not."

"I know, sir. But can I not do that here?" she urged. Lynn frowned. She realized she was losing the argument and was no step further to having her transfer cancelled than she was from becoming admiral.

"There is a greater issue at hand than your unwillingness to transfer, Mr. Sterling," the captain continued.

"What is that, sir?" Lynn asked, curiously.

The captain sighed and returned to his desk, picking up some papers which he was perusing over. "You are being transferred to the recently reconstructed Port Royal, in which you will join other naval officers on the _HMS Dauntless_ to seek out any pirate threat and destroy it. The captain of the _HMS Dauntless_ is a revered figure in the West Indies, Mr. Sterling. Have you heard of him?"

Lynn's mind raced to remember a name, but nothing surfaced. "I cannot say that I have, sir."

"He sailed there not long ago as a lieutenant with the newly appointed governor of Port Royal, Governor Weatherby Swann, that is, and, since then, has proven his abilities worthy over a hundred times. _The Dauntless_ is a fairly new ship which, at the moment, has a skeletal crew, at best. Since his abilities to command surpassed expectation, the captain was given the opportunity to choose his officers." Captain Moorings looked up. "Captain James Norrington chose you to be his third lieutenant."

Lynn cocked her head in confusion. "He chose _me_? Why… if I may be so bold as to ask, Captain?"

Captain Moorings half-smiled again and he answered, "In his letter, Captain Norrington explained reading something about you in the _Naval Gazette_. He said he was impressed with the tale of your conduct against the three French corvettes we fought last May." Moorings handed her a copy of the _Naval Gazette_ and she looked over it, scanning for her name. It was included: the story of how she and her men had taken over one of the corvettes and forced the captain to surrender. After the first ship was secured, she and her men had boarded the second, where the second and third lieutenants were fighting a losing battle. Lynn had saved the second lieutenant's life by tossing a nine-inch shell overboard before it exploded near his feet. Lynn never considered it heroic; she just considered it her duty.

Lynn shook her head. "Anyone would have done it, sir. It was my duty."

The Captain sighed. It was obvious this conversation was growing tiresome. "Mr. Sterling, whether you feel as if your presence in the Caribbean will make a difference for England, I conclude that you will do much for King and country in those waters. You are a fine officer with a promising future. Captain Norrington has recognized your heroic deeds and your boundless talent. As such, Mr. Sterling, I insist that you take up this posting."

Lynn hesitated, staring into her captain's eyes. She had been chosen to sail across the ocean to fight lawlessness by a man who had never seen her face to face. The thought was terrifying, yet comforting and Lynn saw that Captain Moorings was not going to let her decline the order. Lynn brought her knuckle to her forehead. "Aye, aye, sir." As Lynn turned to leave, a thought hit her and she spun back around. "Sir?"

"What is it, Mr. Sterling?"

"Third lieutenant?" she asked tentatively.

The captain smiled and stood, handing her an envelope. "Congratulations on your promotion, Mr. Sterling."


End file.
